


just... tell me, please?

by canneverremember



Category: One Piece
Genre: Break Up, Concern, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Reunions, hospital stays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneverremember/pseuds/canneverremember
Summary: Okay, everything ready?""Yes, Doctor.""Okay, hand me the-"





	just... tell me, please?

Law walked to his room and knocked on the door, when he received no answer he peered in and saw that Luffy was still asleep. He walked over silently, observing Luffy's facial expressions and taking in the sight of him. He had certainly changed in the last two years since they last saw each other. He seemed taller, had gotten more scars and bruises and had more defined muscles. A part of him wanted to kiss every bruise and scar but he knew it wouldn’t be right. Things didn’t end well between the two and all he’s done these past two years is miss him like crazy. He also hoped he was okay despite their last words spoken to each other. Some days, he hoped to run into him, perhaps at the store or a coffee shop but not once did he imagine he'd find him in his ER with smoke in his throat, a punctured lung, second degree burns and some scratches that look as if a gun grazed his skin... 

 

_"Okay, everything ready?"_

 

_"Yes, Doctor."_

 

_"Okay, hand me the-"_

 

_Law stopped what he was saying when he noted the face of his patient. “Luffy,” his name silently escaped his throat and suddenly he felt like he needed to ensure that his life was saved. Law couldn't let Luffy die on his table, this couldn't be the way they left one another after their argument two years ago._

 

_"Dammit!"_

 

_"Something wrong doctor?"_

 

_"No, just hand me the 10-blade, actually no. We’re going to do a thoracotomy, instead. Please prep him quickly for it, time is of the essence and Shachi, I’ll need you to treat those burns while they prep him, we can’t allow them to become infected.”_

 

_“Got it, Captain.”_

 

Law grimaced at the memory. It had been a week since the operation and Luffy hadn't woken up yet. The operation had gone smoothly, but Law and his team were baffled when two days had gone by and Luffy still hadn’t woken up yet. They decided to run tests, but all that it came back with was: extreme exhaustion. He sighed after reading the report and was going to exit the room when he noticed some guards patrolling the hallways and two guards standing in front of Luffy’s room.

"How odd, they weren't there when I came in," he thought. Of course, Law went to his boss and asked him about it.

"Luffy's team called them in and overrode my authority in the hospital. There's one person from his team already here but he has a poor sense of direction so there's someone standing in place for him until he returns. Also, I saw the tests you ran that said he suffers from extreme exhaustion, you might want to ask the guards about it when you leave my office." Needless to say, Law walked out annoyed and with more questions in his head.

 

“Why hasn’t he woken up yet,” Law stopped one of the guards who was patrolling the hallways.

 

“According to his first mate, the Captain does strenuous missions that are extremely high risk. I am not too sure what they are since I’m not on his team, but apparently, he works to the point where he physically and sometimes emotionally exhausts his body. He’ll then sleep for three-eight days, depending on how hard the mission was. There was only one time he slept more than that and he scared his team to the point that they cried when he woke up. Well, all nine cried except the first mate who knew his captain would wake up.”

 

“Three to eight days? Doesn’t he know the physical toll that’ll take on his body?! What happened to him anyways?!”

 

The guard simply shrugged before speaking, “I’m not part of his usual team, so I don't know what happened but even if I did, all I can say is that it's a secret. We were called on backup but like I said before, this is according to his first mate and this is fairly normal.” 

 

Law nodded and returned back to his office and closed the door. He walked over to his desk and slammed a fist down on it hard. He was reminded to the argument he had with Luffy before he left. Demanding answers for the long disappearances and sudden scratches and bruises that would appear on his body, accusing him of cheating but all Luffy could tell him was that he couldn't talk about it and that he wasn't cheating. Law was hurt, he thought that they hid nothing from one another but Luffy couldn't budge from that and Law had become tired.

 

_"Law! Please listen to me. I am not cheating on you!"_

 

_Law scoffed. He'd heard this excuse before and he was getting tired of hearing it, "then tell me why do you disappear for so long?"_

 

_"It's for work, I told you I cannot talk about what I do unless you signed the contract. You didn't want to sign it so I can't tell you."_

 

_He looked over at Luffy and saw tears were brimming his eyes, his heart clenched at the sight but he didn't move to console him. He was tired of all the secrets and sudden disappearances and wanted the truth once and for all. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes also, but forced them back. He wasn't willing to cry in front of someone who's been cheating on him._

 

_"Stop lying to me! Who in the right mind would sign a fake paper like that? It's laughable that you talk about marriage with me when you're hardly ever here and when you are, you're always on the phone talking in hushed whispers. Sometimes, I hear from others that you're in another country and that they heard you were running around with someone else...," his voice cracked. He silently cursed his body for betraying him but he still didn't shed any tears._

 

_Luffy took a step toward him but Law took a step back, maintaining him at a distance. He didn't feel strong enough to push Luffy away if he were to hug him._

 

_"But I'm not cheating on you, I swear! I wish I could tell you what responsibilities my career entails but I can't. Please believe me."_

 

_Law didn't know what to believe, he was hurting so much inside. "I don't think I can anymore. I think this is it."_

 

_"Wh-what do you mean Law?"_

 

_"I think this is the end. I don't think I can be with someone who keeps too many secrets and can't tell me the truth. I think it's time for you to leave." He felt numb at this point, he didn't want to continue trying in a relationship filled with lies and secrecy._

 

_Luffy choked back a sob. "You can't mean that... You-"_

 

_Law was tired of all of this. He rubbed his hands down his face before speaking in an apathetic tone, "I do, please leave. I don’t want to see you anymore.“_

 

_"Y-you can't mean that... Law..."_

 

_Law turned away from Luffy. He didn't want to see him anymore, and didn't bother answering his last request._

 

_Luffy, wiped some tears away from his face and sniffed, "okay Law, but remember, you're always number one."_

 

_Luffy walked out the door and Law fell down and allowed himself to cry. His heart wanted to run back after him but he stayed put, he would be out of his life now._

 

From the door, he saw that a guy came in and changed positions with one of the guards inside the room. Based on how they saluted, Law figured he must've been the first mate, the guard from earlier had mentioned. He felt some jealousy at how attentive the first mate was. He'd walk inside to check his vitals and the guy would just stand and observe his actions till he exited the room. It left him feeling disturbed that he wasn't trusted to look after his patient and wondered if the first mate knew exactly who he was.

 

Two days had passed and Law noted that the guards would rotate every six hours except for the green haired guard inside the room. He briefly wondered if they ever slept but it was hard to tell. He let those thoughts go and focused his attention back on Luffy, going into his room and check his vitals once more. He took note of the increased heartbeat and upped the IV drip a bit more. He wrote down the the fluid input and output, checked that the burns had been dressed again and was about to leave when he heard a soft groan. Immediately, he wandered over and pulled out his ophthalmoscope and pulled up his eyelids to check his eyes. Luffy winced at the light shone in his eyes and turned his head to block out the light.

 

Law took a deep breath in before asking, "how are you feeling Luffy? Do you know where you are?”

 

Law noted the way Luffy stilled at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him immediately. Suddenly, Law felt like he was being interrogated and was not supposed to see Luffy like this. He knew now wasn't the time for that though, so he pushed those thoughts aside and went into full doctor mode.

 

“Do you know where you are? Can you open your mouth? I want to see if the swelling has gone down from the smoke you inhaled.”

 

Luffy stared blankly at him, taking in the time to process the question he'd been asked. Once he did, Luffy nodded and opened his mouth up to give Law an opportunity to check.

 

“The swelling has gone down but you still have some minor cuts but those will heal on their own. Want to try talking to see if it hurts? Can you tell me where you are?”

 

Luffy opened his mouth and a soft squeak came out before he formulated a response, “I-Inside a hospital.”

 

Luffy’s voice sounded fatigued, weak and hoarse but Law felt a small tug in his heart at hearing him speak. His body broke out in a shiver at the sound of his voice, it still remembers him.

 

“If it hurts to talk, you can blink once for yes and twice for no. Unless you remember how to sign?”

 

Luffy looked at Law and signed that he remembered how to do so.

 

“Okay good. Now, how’re you feeling?”

 

“Like I’ve been bulldozed by a stampede of bulls.”

 

“Were you bulldozed by a stampede of bulls?”

 

“No sadly, it was something much worse.”

 

“Do you know who brought you in?”

 

“Yes, I guess Chopper told them to bring me here since he's probably got his hands full right now. Must've been worried that I could've died or gotten an infection.”

 

“Chopper? Is he your personal doctor?”

 

"Yes, he's my crew's doctor as well." 

 

Law couldn’t help but feel a bit elated at the information he was hearing from his former lover. He remembered hearing about his friends and knew that he was friends with a small-reindeer by the name of "Chopper," but never knew that Chopper was also his personal doctor or that he was his crew's doctor. 

 

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

 

"My chest, arms... whole body."

 

"That's probably because you drove your body past the point of extreme exhaustion. Can you tell me what you were doing to end up like that?"

 

When Luffy didn’t show signs of answering his question, he huffed in annoyance and asked something else.

 

“Does your team know you’re here?”

 

“Yes, but most of them are still en route. I know Zoro has been standing post since the beginning though.”

 

“How would you know that?”

 

“He was with me when I lost consciousness and I know my nakama, they’re never far. Zoro probably hasn’t walked in since you finished the surgery though. A bit of a warning, be prepared to be bombarded with a series of questions, Chopper will want a full detailed chart on how everything went.”

 

"I'll make sure my team goes through your chart and make sure they didn't forget to write something down. How'd you end up with him as your doctor and surgeon?"

 

Luffy shrugged before continuing to sign, “it’s a long story that only he can share.”

 

“All right, I’ll make sure the notes my team and I took are up to par with his standards.”

 

Luffy nodded and Law continued doing the routine check-up before proceeding to ask him to do something more strenuous.

 

“Okay, now I’m going to ask you to please try and sit up. Most often after these surgeries, we need our patients to try and stand up and walk around for a bit, think you could try and handle that right now?”

 

Luffy tried pulling himself upward but winced at the pain.

 

“You don’t need to push yourself, it’s okay if you can’t do it right now. You can try again tomorrow.” Law spoke.

 

Luffy pouted but nodded anyways. He pulled up the blanket and saw the stitches from where they performed the surgery before pulling the blanket back down while Law continued inputting the new info into his computer for Chopper to look over.

 

Luffy knocked on the table on his side to get Law’s attention to ask him a question.

 

Law, looked over and asked, "what?"

 

"How long have I been here," he signed.

 

"A little more than a week, we performed your surgery on Tuesday and today’s Wednesday.”

 

“So I’ve been asleep for all that time!?”

 

"Yep, you shouldn't drive your body to those points of exhaustion though.”

 

Law didn't fail to notice how Luffy's heart monitor accelarated a bit more after hearing the comment, he would be lying to himself if he wasn't feeling a bit happy because of it. 

 

"How much information did they give you when I was brought in?"

 

"Just your medical information and what you had inhaled and what other injuries you've gotten. Why?”

 

Luffy shrugged and Law glanced outside the window. The clouds were gloomy but there were streaks of sunlight breaking through. He thought it was fitting for how the day was going. 

 

"Can I leave soon?"

 

Law turned back to look at Luffy and thought the question over and wondered if he wanted to leave because he was there or for an entirely different reason.

 

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet. Your throat is still slightly swollen and since you have second-degree burns on your left arm and we operated on your lung we'd like to keep you under observation for a while longer. You’ll be transferred over to the ICU soon so you’ll be able to have visitors and everything.”

 

"Can I be transferred over to Chopper’s care?"

 

"I'm afraid not."

 

"Why?"

 

"You know I'm quite meticulous about my work and I enjoy overseeing the progress till my patient is better."

 

How could Luffy forget? It was one of the many things he loved about him but it wasn't the time to go down that lane so he opted out by answering, "I know, but I also remember that you asked me to leave you alone. I'm trying to respect your wishes by transferring doctors."

 

Law felt like he was punched in the gut with that statement but he wasn't about to let him know that.

 

"You're not able to transfer to another doctor and you can't leave yet until I say so. If you request another doctor, I won't sign the papers for transport or anything else. Got it?"

 

Luffy stared at Law but relented.

 

"Fine, can you call the guard on the left in?”

 

"Is it your first mate?"

 

"Yeah, his name is Zoro. He's my nakama, he's been by my side since I began this career."

 

Law let out an annoyed huff and called the guard. Law stood on the side and noted they were having a silent conversation since at the end his first mate saluted Luffy once more and walked out.

 

"Am I allowed to know what that was about?"

 

"Work-related," Luffy signed.

 

"All right, a nurse or I will be by again later to check on you again. Do you need anything?"

 

"No, the guard will be bringing what I need soon so you won't have to worry about me causing a ruckus."

 

"He better not bring you meat, your body can't handle meals like that at that moment. If he does, I'll be giving it to my team who helped me during your surgery."

 

"Hadn't even thought about food, but now that you mention it, what am I able to eat?"

 

"Soft foods or food that's blended."

 

Luffy made a gross face.

 

"Sorry, but you just survived after having a collapsed lung. I can't have my patients messing up my work."

 

And with that, he walked out of the room. He felt some form of relief from doing so but at the same time, he wanted to go back and stay in his presence a while longer. It's the first time they've spoken since they broke up and while Luffy had asked him questions about leaving, he felt content knowing he was under the same roof as him and that he was safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first lawlu work. I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter and I hope to have the second chapter up some time soon. Please leave some feedback/constructive criticism on how I can improve or if you noticed any errors. Thank you!


End file.
